Hazard
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 11 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Połączyliśmy drużyny. Finałowa siódemka zmuszona była zawrzeć sojusze. Powstały trzy sojusze, niektóre mniej, niektóre bardziej skuteczne. Na wyzwaniu uczestnicy musieli ścigać się Monster Truckami. Ostatecznie cztery z nich poszły na złom. Courtney i Duncan uknuli spisek przeciwko Trentowi, który został wyeliminowany. Finałowa szóstka. Czy Gwen ma resztki szacunku Duncana? Czy Owen znajdzie się bez sojusznika? I kto odpadnie. To wszystko już dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Willa Obsługa Willi przychodzi z obiadem do Courtney i Duncana, którego zabrała ze sobą '''Duncan: ' Hmmm, co my tu mamy Duncan odkrywa tacę 'Duncan: ' Oo, stek z kartofelkami 'Courtney: ' Mniam 'Duncan: ' Taka prościzna a tak cieszy 'Courtney: ' Słuchaj, ostatnio nam się udało ugrać. Ciekawe co teraz zrobi Owen. On nie ma nikogo 'Duncan: ' Tia, z jednej strony szkoda gościa, ale z drugiej to mój konkurent. 'Courtney: ' To już finałowa szóstka i pewnie przerąbane zadanie nas czeka 'Duncan: ' Ważne by je wygrać. Wiadomo, immunitet jest jeden. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, ale mimo przewagi liczebnej, trzeba liczyć się z nieprzewidywalnym Do willi wchodzi Chris 'Courtney: ' Chris, co chcesz? 'Chris: ' Ej, bez takich. Ja wam tu swoją willę, za DARMO oddałem, a wy tak do mnie? 'Courtney: ' No ok, to... co masz dla nas? 'Chris: ' Otóż chciałem poinformować was, że dzisiejsze wyzwanie odbędzie się właśnie tutaj. W tej willi. 'Duncan: ' Czyli, że nie musimy wychodzić. 'Chris: ' Nie. Stołówka Cała czwórka siedzi przy jednym stoliku 'Gwen: ' No nie wierzę, nie dość że oboje mnie zdradzili, to jeszcze spędzają teraz wspólnie czas w willi. Jak sobie pomyślę, że oni tam teraz ten tego to... 'Leshawna: ' Gwen, spokojnie. Zajmiemy się nimi, ale w swoim czasie 'Geoff: ' Proponuję zostawić wszelkie rozterki miłosne na boku i się skupić. 'Gwen: ' A ty przypadkiem nie działasz po przeciwnej stronie? 'Geoff: ' Działam, i co z tego? To jest gra przecież, każdy robi co może 'Leshawna: ' Ale Gwen ma w jednym racje, że to oni tam siedzą, a nie my 'Gwen: ' Leshawna, dzięki za poparcie. A co u ciebie słychać Owen? 'Owen: ' Zostałem sam, nie mam już żadnego sojusznika 'Gwen: ' Tia, szkoda mi cię 'Owen: ' Mógłbym się do was przyłączyć? 'Leshawna: ' Do nas? Było by 3 na 3 'Gwen: ' Jasne, przynajmniej doprowadzimy do remisu (PZ 'Owen: ') Tak szczerze mówiąc, to Gwen zaczęła mi się ostatnio podobać, więc jak wejdę do tego sojuszu, to może trochę zagadam Willa Przy stole siedzi cała finałowa szóstka. Stoją obok nich Szef i Chris, którzy trzymają talie kart do pokera 'Chris: ' Witam wszystkich. Otóż spotkaliśmy się tutaj, aby przeprowadzić kolejne wyzwanie. W dzisiejszym dniu zagracie w pokera. 'Duncan: ' To coś dla mnie 'Gwen: ' Nie ekscytuj się tak 'Leshawna: ' pff, właśnie zdrajco Duncan wcale nie przejął się tymi słowami i dalej siedział pewnie 'Chris: ' Rozegracie pięć rund. W każdej z nich odpadnie osoba z najgorszym wynikiem, aż w koncu zostanie jedna osoba, która zdobędzie immunitet. Szefie, rozdaj karty Szef rozdaje uczestnikom karty 'Courtney: ' Poproszę 4 'Duncan: ' Ostro zaczynasz. Dwie Szef podał im karty. 'Duncan: ' A niech to. (machnął ręką) 'Geoff: ' Tak jak kolega. 'Gwen: ' Ja zostawiam. Szef podał Geoffowi karty. 'Geoff: ' No nieźle, nieźle. 'Leshawna: ' Mi też daj dwie Szef podał karty. 'Leshawna: ' No spoko nawet 'Owen: ' Wszystkie Szef wzruszył ramionami i dał karty. '''Chris Sprawdźmy. Geoff. Gratuluje trójka z ósemek. zajmujesz pierwsze miejsce. Gwen i Leshawna po dwie pary. tak wiec również nie odpadacie. Reszta ma po jednej parze. Courtney, przykro mi, ale para dwójek to najsłabsza figura w grze w pokera, tak więc odpadasz. Szef potasował karty i rozdał Duncan: ''' Daj mi 3 '''Szef Jakie daj. Poproszę się mówi. Chris Szefie potem. Daj mu już te karty Szef podał karty Gwen: ' Trzy Szef podał karty '''Gwen: ' Wow 'Geoff: ' Dwie Szef rozdał 'Geoff: ' I u mnie też Wow. Choć nie tak jak ostatnio 'Leshawna: ' Dwie. 'Leshawna: ' Kurczę. 'Owen: ' Żadnej. '''Chris No to sprawdzamy... ...Gwen. Gratuluje, nie łatwo jest ułożyć fulla. Geoff i Owen, nie jest najgorzej gdyż macie dwie pary. Duncan i Leshawna macie po jednej parze i oboje dosc wysoką, jednak jedno z was ma trochę słabszą, a ta osobą jest... Duncan. Dołącz do Courtney. Leshawna: ' Trzy. '''Leshawna: ' Tak. 'Owen: ' Jedna. 'Gwen: ' Dwie 'Geoff: ' Jedna. '''Chris No i znowu sprawdzamy.Wszyscy macie po dwie pary, jednak gratulacje należą się dla Owena para waletów. A opuści nas Leshawna. Para dwójek. Dołącz do Courtney i Duncana. Chris Została tylko trójka: Geoff, Gwen i Owen. Gwen: ' Jedna. '''Geoff: ' Wszystkie 'Owen: ' Dwie '''Chris No i ponowne Gratulacje Gwen. Drugi Full, masz farta. Owen i Geoff mieliście jedna parę. Jednak Geoff miał parę Asów, tak wiec Owen... przykro mi. Chris Runda finałowa Geoff Vs Gwen. Kto zwycięży. Sam jestem ciekaw. Słychać okrzyki kibiców (PZ Duncan: ') Kibicuje Geoffowi, jest jednym z nas im am nadzieję, że wygra. (PZ '''Leshawna: ') Gwen na pewno wygra, a wtedy pokażemy tym wszystkim mięczakom, kto tu rządzi. (PZ 'Owen: ') Ona jest taka czarująca <3 '''Chris Zawodnicy nadal myślą co zrobić. Geoff: ' Dwie '''Gwen: ' Trzy Szef wymienił karty Chwilę później '''Chris Dobra znamy już zwycięzcę. Jedno z was miało jedna dobrą parę, a drugie, dwie słabe, ale jednak dwie. Zwycięzcą gdy w pokera jest...... GEOFF Okrzyki Vivatu Duncan: ' Brawo stary! '''Courtney: ' Tak! '''Chris Widzimy się na ceremonii Obóz Courtney, Geoff i Duncan siedzą na podwórku 'Courtney: ' Co tam powiecie? 'Duncan: ' W sumie nic ciekawego 'Geoff: ' Za to ja mam newsa 'Duncan: ' To nawijaj 'Geoff: ' Owen współpracuje z laskami. Możemy doprowadzić do remisu i się go pozbyć, a wtedy mamy finał w kieszeni 'Duncan: ' Czekaj, wolniej 'Courtney: ' Nom, ja też nie nadążam 'Geoff: ' Byłem dzisiaj na obiedzie w stołówce u Szefa 'Courtney: ' No i? 'Geoff: ' Owen przyłączył się do sojuszu Leshawny i Gwen. Więc jest 3 na 3. Jeśli dojdzie do remisu, to najprawdopodobniej będzie dogrywka, a jako, że Owen jest najsłabszy fizycznie od nich, to łatwo go będzie pokonać. Co wy na to ziomy? 'Courtney: ' A co jeżeli dogrywką będzie żarcie 100 kilogramów mięsa? 'Geoff: ' Tiaa 'Duncan: ' Nie widzi mi się na niego głosować, wolałbym wyeliminować Gwen, ale jeszcze pomyślę 'Courtney: ' Ważne byśmy mieli jeden plan Stołówka Gwen, Leshawna i Owen rozmawiają o strategii 'Gwen: ' To co, jesteście ze mną 'Leshawna: ' Z dwojga złego? No nie wiem, szkoda, że nie można głosować na dwie osoby. Ale tak wchodzę w to 'Gwen: ' Owen? Owen siedział zapatrzony w Gwen jak w obrazek 'Gwen: ' OWEN? 'Owen: ' Och, tak? 'Gwen: ' Wchodzisz w to 'Owen: ' No jasne, wszystko co powiesz Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Hej, to już jedenasta ceremonia eliminacji. Mam tylko cztery pianki. Tak, cztery jesteście zdziwieni? Hehe, o to chodziło. Dzisiaj otóż grę opuszczą aż dwie osoby i tylko Geoff może się chyba czuć bezpieczny. Dwa trzyosobowe sojusze, to teraz nic w porównaniu do tego co się za chwilę wydarzy. Bezpiecznymi są: Geoff, Leshawna i Gwen. Łapcie pianki. Pierwszym wyeliminowanym jest . . . . . . . . . Duncan 'Duncan: ' Ku*wa 'Chris: ' A drugim . . . . . . . . . Owen 'Owen: ' Meh 'Courtney: ' Uff 'Chris: ' Udajcie się do portu wstydu 'Owen: ' Chwila, nie porozmawiałem jeszcze z Gwen Szef wrzucił Duncana i Owena do łódki przegranych 'Chris: ' Heh, ciekawe o czym chciał z nią porozmawiać. Zbliżamy się już wielkimi krokami do finału. Zostały tylko cztery osoby. Kto odpadnie, a kto przetrwa? To wszystko w kolejnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Po raz drugi jest trójka zagrożonych. **Lecz tym razem po raz pierwszy jest podwójna eliminacja. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Duncan, Leshawna i Owen. *Po raz pierwszy widać oznaki miłości Owena do Gwen. **Jak na ironie Owen odpada w tym odcinku. *W tym odcinku podobnie jak w poprzednim wszyscy zawodnicy należą do jakiegoś sojuszu, po tym jak Owen przyłączył się do Gwen i Leshawny. *Po eliminacji Duncana i Owena, Geoff został ostatnim chłopakiem w programie. **Dodatkowo wraz z ich eliminacją po raz pierwszy jest przewaga dziewczyn. **Również po eliminacji Owena wszyscy chłopaki z Milczących Słoni zostali wyeliminowani. *To czwarty odcinek z rzędu w którym odpada zawodnik z Milczących Słoni. **Nie jest jednak on czwartym z rzędu wyeliminowanym z powodu podwójnej eliminacji Duncana i Owena w tym odcinku. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana